Asgards Children
by 123blondie123
Summary: Thor,loki,the warriors three and more asgardians have had children. Lots of brotherly fluff and surprises! Read to find out the adventures that six children can have!
1. chapter 1

**so this is my first fanfic... Disclaimer: so far I own nothing...(that might change though)**

* * *

Click, click, click. Frigga's shoes tapped on the golden floor, she opened a door and walked in. Her eyes gleaming in pure happiness. Her new grand daughter was beautiful. Thor and Sif named her Torunn she had little blonde curls. and bright blue eyes, the reminded every one of Thor.

Only a few months after Torunn was born that Loki and Sygn had their own bundles of joy named Vali and Nafari. Not long after the children were born that the Jotun's called war on Asgard so Loki and Thor sent Frigga, Sif, and Sygn with their children to Midgard.

Every one was giving farewells. and waved as the woman and children were shot across the galaxy.

* * *

After Frigga, Sygn and Sif arrived in Midgard people shot them glances of confusion and surprise. and the Asgardians replied to that also with looks of confusion. " this is nothing like I remember Midgard to be" Frigga whispered to Sif " well it has been one thousand years" Sif replied. " Loki said there was a tall blue house hear the Bifrsot sight " Sygn threw on the conversation. " Thank you Sygn" Frigga said.

By the time they had found the house the babies were screaming and tired. The group walked in and walked around the living room. Sif followed the hallway to find five rooms two on the left and two on the right and one on the end. The two on the left were designed for Torunn and Sif and the two right were designed for Sygn and the twins. and the middle one was made for Frigga.

Sygn stood there face to face with the 'monster' refrigerator with a look halfway in between horror and curiousity. Frigga just stared at the vacuum with her arms crossed reading a note on how to use it ( thanks to Loki).

Sif finally finished laying all the children down in theirs cradles. and went to explore the rest of this interesting house.

* * *

Four years passed since the travel to Midgard and Loki left the war with Thor to see their children grow up. Torunn joined her local gymnastic team, Vali and Nafari were the smartest children in their class.

_these were children any parent could be proud of, Loki and Thor were proud._

* * *

**_please leave a review._**


	2. chapter2

**eeek 2nd chapter all ready**

* * *

by the time Vali and Nafari were six years old. Vali had looked a lot like his father Loki. he had sharp features,and black hair,along with Loki's green eyes. While Nafari looked like his mother Sygn. He had emrald eyes,dirty blonde hair,but he had freckles. While both boys shared the same height.

Torunn looked like Thor blonde hair, blue eyes, she even had his personality she was nothing like Sif which got on her nerves all the time. Torunn would just giggle as Sif said "now we have two THE ALL MIGHTY THOR!" while thor all ways chuckeld.

they were still in Midgard the war would not stop the frost giants wanted what they came for but could not find it. seven years of war and nothing but tragedy had came out of it.

* * *

Fandral,Hogan,and Volstagg have also had children of their own. and sent them to Midgard for safety as well. Fandral had a daughter named valri. Hogan had a son named baron. Volstagg had also a daughter and her name was shyly (although he wanted to name her angus his favorite food on midgard his wife said NO!) Loki and Thor's children got along great with Valri,Baron,and Shyly.

* * *

as Loki was watching them play at a park Loki had whispered to himself "oh how they are so much like Thor, Sif and the others just when we were children running, playing , laughing ,just having fun" Loki sighed wishing he had never grown up and had to take on such responsibility's.

but for Loki it was okay to grow up. because you find happiness with that special some one out there waiting for you.

* * *

as children Thor always tried to pair Loki up with some elf,or pixie once even a mermaid. Loki always shook his head even though he knew his brother was only trying to help. Loki preferred to keep quiet and to him self. Thor could never understand why Loki could not either he just liked it that way. His thoughts were traveling back in to his mind he saw the time he took the children home. and tucked his sons in bed with a kiss on the forehead and a "good night" loki turned out the light and left.


	3. Chapter 3

._**i don't own much of the characters and i know i didn't add the rest of loki's children but it would be hard to hide an 8legged horse a giant snake and a wolf so i just used vali and nafari. and chances are i might add a chapter a day ;)**_

* * *

Thor spent his day with Torunn she insisted that baron had should come. Thor saw in torunn's eyes she had a crush on him. Thor simply smiled and said "ok"

As Thor and the children were walking by the lake. Thor saw Loki sitting on the edge drawing some thing. Thor said "brother what are you drawing?" Loki had stood up from his position and said "the palace gardens" Thor had looked at him with curiosity as he tilted his head. Loki had then showed him the drawing Thor's eyes lit up. Torunn tugged on Loki's long green shirt and she said "i want to see to" when Loki showed it to her it looked just like the stories of Asgard she was told before bed.

Thor had then remembered the time Loki had used a spell to make Odin trip in to the yellow rose bush. The two boys ran for their lives to the library. And hid behind a few shelves. After Odin had found the two boys they were grounded for a month in their rooms. but that did not keep Loki from using magic to walk to Thor's room with out being seen. Frigga found it some what amusing they could not stay a way from each other. Not even for one day.

* * *

Frigga went to go get the cake. Sygn went to go get the children. Thor and Loki went to go find a gift. Before the Asgardians could blink Torunns seventh birthday was the next day. As every thing was almost done Torunn had gotten her favorite dress it had golden straps, and had a golden trim at the bottom and top with a blue belt, and the rest was a glittery red. The party was in a meadow. Close to the little neighbor hood that was made for the Asgardians.

At the party there were some children she had never met before a boy named Kyle and a girl named Astria. They looked to be older than Torunn about ten years old and maybe nine years old. Kyle had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and he wore a tan tee-shirt with blue jeans. Astria had black hair, green eyes, she wore a emrald green long sleeved dress and was vary pale, unlike her brother who had a vary nice tan.

Their mothers name was Leah. Loki's best friend. When they were teenagers about fifteen Leah was told by Hela to help Loki against the forces of the serpent's after they were defeated Leah was left on earth with Loki. Leah and Loki had known each other as well as Loki knew his own magic. Loki offered for her to stay the night in his house until one was built for her family.

* * *

_**if you are wondering about the whole serpent force it was in a comic book i was reading and thought that would be perfect - please review **  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's alarm went off at five twenty seven a.m When he pressed snooze he groaned. He got out of bed and his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. Loki sighed as he went to get dressed.

Vali was all ways first up at the crack of dawn. He would all ways stayed in his soft bed, and he would prop his pillows to the wall and read history and myths.

Vali reminded Thor of Loki, when they were children. Loki had all ways woken up early to read his tomes and practice spells. Thor on the other hand had all ways woken up around noon.

While Loki had went to Nafri's room he saw clothes and toys all over the floor and what looked like last nights dinner left overs on the foot of the bed. Nafri had rolled over to reveal even more gross trash. At least Vali had all ways kept his room clean clothes put a way properly in his dresser books on his shelf and bed made perfectly every day.

* * *

When Vali and Nafari were at the kitchen table eating their breakfast Nafari had noticed Vali was a little bit more tired "brother did you stay up reading again last night?" Vali was known for staying up past bed time reading. "yes brother I did at least I will get in to a good collage" Vali had joked and took a bite of his buttered toast. 'HEY I will too!" Nafari said. He knew his brother was just joking. Sygn then looked at the time and hurried the twins out the front door before Nafari could Finnish his eggs

* * *

was Sif and Frigga's turn to take the children to school. When ever Shyly was near Vali she would just blush enough for him to see ,Torunn and Baron walked side by side every morning ,Valri had picked a couple daisies and a few wild roses and had made a flower tiara. She had all ways walked alone and in the back. It was kyle and Astria's first day at the school, Loki had insisted that the children should go. When the children were at school. They had walked in the hall ways rushing to class ,Torunn went to her classroom with vali and Shyly,Nafari had a class with Baron and Kyle. Valri and Astria had went to theirs. Right before class a new girl named Circi had walked over to Torunn and asked "your name is Tara right?" Circi had a smile on her face. "yup its Tara may I ask your name?" "it's Circi wanna be friends?" Circi had an evil smerk on her face but Torunn didn't notice "yay!" Torunn had all ways liked to be friends

* * *

The sun was peaking through the window the globe right under it on the shelf was almost glowing with the way the morning sun had hit it. Valri was right beside the window staring out at the school park. When the teacher came in and sat on the front of her desk she said "lets start to day off with some math!" The whole class groaned. Except Astria she seemed to be excited.

Nafari had his home work turned in on the teachers desk one day early Vali had made  
sure of that, Baron had went to his regular seat in the dark back left corner where he all ways sat.

* * *

While the children were at school Loki had went to get the mail, with hid cup of tea in his hand. He opened the tall gray mail box grabbed the mail and then went back in side. When he looked through the mail he was leaning on his kitchen counter, his eyes had widened and he dropped his cup of tea and the broken glass spread across the kitchen floor, after Loki had picked up the glass he told sygn "i shal return after while" the letter said {_dear Loki I would like you to meet me at the coffee shop at exactly one P.M we have some things we need to catch up on signed Amora} _

* * *

_**so yah this is my longest chapter and sorry for the long wait hehe all the children want you to review. Torunn: i wanna know what you think please * big blue puppy eyes* **_


	5. Chapter 5

**all right because of my fabulous writers block this chapter is gunna be a short one just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Thor Loki or any of the famous people in marvel, but i bet you knew that ;) ill stop talking now**

* * *

Loki had went to go get The Warriors Three to come just in case Amora had planned a surprise when he had gotten there.

When Loki had gotten there he went to order a replacement cup of tea. just when the clock on the wall by the counter stroke one P.M. Amora had shown up right be side Loki as he was just now ordering his tea.

"what was the matter you had to have me come on such a notice Amora" Loki had sighed

"you didn't have to come Loki and you know that but you did any way just like a good little puppy" Amora said as she pulled a few strands of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. And had an evil smirk.

"oh i had to come Amora you would hurt my family and i can not let you do that" as Amora had walked to a table Loki followed " oh Loki i would not hurt your precious little family if i am adding to it" Amora had said sweetly.

"what do you mean" Loki had demanded "well i need my daughter to stay hear with you, you are the only one i can trust"

Loki's brow raised "and how do you know you can trust me with your daughter?"

"lets test that theory shal we" Amora said as she casted a fire ball while Loki dogged it,it broke all the glass in the cafe. while Loki Had cast a spell that made eight glowing green daggers. that was heading towards her. Amora had conjured a turned the green daggers to purple, she then had control over them and turned them to head towards Loki.

but before the daggers could hit. Amora had gotten smacked down by the mjolnir. Loki had looked over his shoulder to see Thor come running towards Loki in his battle armor which had a red cape and silver chest plating and leather lined silver boots.

"Thor what are you doing hear i thought you were painting with Sif?"

Thor laughed " i had heard the commotion and it has been so long since i have used the mjolnir it needed some exercise"

Loki laughed at Thor's comment and then turned to face Amora who was trying to get a way but Loki had used a shield spell to stop her.

" i shall return to Asgard to put Amora in prison"

Loki had nodded in agree meant as Thor left to Asgard, andLoki had went home to change.

**so that is the super short chapter i hope it was ok after all i had the writers block. any pease review id love to hear your thoughts _ **


	6. Chapter 6

**EEEk thanks got every one who followed Reviewed you are like the fule I need **

**disclaimer: I do not own Loki,Thor,Sif the warriors three *sobs* any way I hope you enjoy this awesome chapter. **

* * *

when Thor had gotten back from Asgard he had the biggest ear to ear grinn. And had handed Loki a letter. " What is this brother?" Loki had asked Thor slightly conserned,

" thou must open it" Thor was still so happy he could nit hold it in.

When Loki had opened the letter and read it he was so shocked he called Sygn to come hear A.S.A.P when she got to the entry way of their house, Loki had given her the letter to read for her self. Sygn screamed then hugged her husband going to go tell the children to gather a few of their favorite belongings. Thor had told every one else the news and to gather a few things, and to meet up in the middle of the neighborhood.

* * *

_When Loki had called to Heimdall to take them to Asgard Heimdall did just that. And when they were on the bifrost. The children were so amazed at what they saw. _

_Then Torunn asked "father why are we hear?"_

_Vali said "this is Asgard the place we were told bed time stories as toddlers"_

_Frigga was in tears she had missed this place so much and then told the children "follow me to the palace there is some one I would like you to meet._

_the group were walking through the kingdom every one had looked at them strange they were dressed in midgard style. but had still bowed to the royal._

_Finally when they had gotten to the palace Frigga had instructed some of the servants to get the children some appropriate Asgardian clothing. While preparing chambers._

* * *

_while the children were off getting dressed Thor and Loki had went to go to the main hall where they saw The All Father Odin and had told him of their delightful return. when the children were dressed in Asgardian clothing Torunn being royal had a long flowing golden dress with a blue trim_

"i despise this dress Vali i will not wear it its way to tight" torunn said eager to rip it off her self if she was supposed to wear a dress then why not her own dress she had brought.

_"i know how you feel Torunn I'm not liking this tunic much either" Vali said annoyed. they were not used to wearing Asgardian clothing they rather much hated it._

"your going to have to get used to it you know" the children looked at Loki who was dressed in a green vest with a tan tunic underneath and a pouch on his left hip.

_" father!" Nafari had spouted "why must we were such ridiculous clothes"_

Vali had nudged Nafari with his elbow trying to tell him to be more polite.

_" it is just the style hear and this is your new home you should at least try it out you never know you may like this place the palace has lots of places to play"_

_ Nafari look at his father who was down on one knee to reach the seven year olds hight. " when your uncle Thor and i were children we played in the palace garden,we even had searched the castle for rare artifacts that were dropped,or forgotten" the three children were starting to brighten up and had slight smiles on their faces._

_" now go run off and play" Loki had told the three. _

_"wait Vali come with me" Vali had nodded "did i do some thing wrong father?" Loki had just laughed " of corse not Vali i wanted to show you some thing i enjoyed vary much as a child" Vali had then look up at Loki with a large smile " i would love to see father" as the two were walking through the halls when ever they had passed a servant they bowed and then kept walking.  
_

_ "hear we are Vali I'm sure you will love this place"_

_ Vali had looked up at the doors that were at least twelve feet tall. And when Vali had pushed on it they were surprisingly light but when Vali had walked in to the library his little green eyes had lit up so just walked in and eyed the shelves full of books. he had pulled one out and opened it to find a language that he didn't understand._

"father how am i supposed to read this" Vali had looked confused. "well Vali you learn the Asgardian language its actually quite simple. and close to your books you brought" Vali was wondering how his father knew he brought books. But right now he had just wanted to go find his friends and family.

* * *

_Shyly, Baron,and Valri had gotten in to their Asgardian clothes. _

_"wow i look so good in this dress!" Valri had commented looking in to the the wall mirror._

_Valri was wearing a purple short sleeved dress with floral print. Baron had worn a fur vest with a tan long sleeved shirt he looked just as grim as his father but did not speak much so it was exciting when he did. Shyly had a short red dress with a tan belt the red haired girl looked spectacular in the outfit._

* * *

_Frigga was back at her rightful spot on the throne. directing orders for the up coming feast as the return celebration " yes ma'am it will be done in two hours tops" one of the servants had said to Frigga. " i am glad to hear that" frigga had said cheerfully. " Odin cheer up your family returned you should be great full soon you will meet your wonderful grandchildren" Frigga gave him a gentle and kind smile "i am i am truly grateful its just that th-" Odin was cut off when Frigga said "my dear it was not your fault we were separated, the war was not your fault, its ok i can assure you of that" and with The All Fathers one good eye Frigga could see happiness. and he slightly smiled._

* * *

_while Thor was in the palace gardens holding hands Sif noticed not much had changed. since they were last there. " do you remember the time we took some of every flower and had make a flower vail and forced Loki to wear it?" Thor looked down at Sif and smiled " of corse i do those were the moments i will cherish for ever" sif smiled and brought Thor in to a hug when a servant had walked up to them saying they should prepare for the feast._

* * *

_ **ok so this may be this longest chapter i might ever write but I'm not keeping any promises if you have any ideas or thoughts comments any thing i would love to hear them #_#**__  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**i wanna say thanks to those who reviewed followed faved you guys are the best!  
_ any way i bet you did not see the last chapter coming did you ;) I'm full of surprises.**

**ok i will stop talking now i hope you enjoy this awesome chapter.**

* * *

The children were searching the tower in hopes of adventure and thats what they got.

"hey Torunn can you guess whats behind this door?" Torunn just shook her head.

"nope not a single clue but lets open it to see!" every one was curious they just had to know every thing about this castle. As the children were opening the door they walked in to find Frigga and Odin sitting in the throne room.

"welcome children" Odin said.  
" now see Odin i had told you they would make their way around this castle" Frigga told Odin as she winked.

" hello grandmother Frigga" Torunn said.

"yes hello" Nafari had copied.

" hi lady Frigga its nice to see you again" Shyly said.

" Children this is Odin The All Father Torunn, Nafari he is also your grandfather" Frigga said kindly.

" he is not my father" Shyly was looking confused.

" thats just a figure of speach right grandmother?" Nafari was looking proud of him self he thought he had sounded Smart.  
" well i guess its some thing like that" Frigga said kindly.  
"Ethra please come hear" Frigaa had ordered.

"yes my lady?" Ethra answered. " can you please take the children to the training yard?" Ethra looked up at Frigga "yes my lady" and off they went.

* * *

it was the time of the feast and the children were escorted to the main dinning hall were they saw one large and massively long table filled and still filling with food. And they saw there parents sitting at the table and nervously went to get sit by them and by friends.

"father what is that?" Vali had pointed to a large pink meat.

"that is a dragon shoulder" Vali just stared at it.

" you,you mean you eat dragons!" Vali gasped.

"hey Vali lean in with Torunn and me" so Vali leaned in.

"I knew this was going to happen good thing I brought rice cakes and a bag of corn chips" Torunn told the two boys as their eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"how long will that supply last I brought some mini pretzel bags" Vali whispered.

the children all had cheered. And all of the Asgardians at the table looked at the three.

They each looked red while Torunn whispered" about a month"

then the Asgardians started eating and telling stories of the battle. "And then there I was standing right before the largest frost giant I ever saw and SLAM he was down in all but a few seconds" a warrior had said.

the children had barely eaten any thing and Sygn was starting to get worried so she had excused her self and her children from the feast while Sif did the same for Torunn and the mothers went to put the children in bed. after the two mothers left. Torunn and Vali had snuck to Nafari's room. with their dinner of real eatable food they had brought.

"ok so hear only one so we can make the supplies last until we find some eatable food in this place" Torunn said handing every one a rice cake and Vali had handed out a bout five pretzels to eat and head off to bed.

" I have to idmit if you get passed the food and mazes hear its not that bad of a place to be" the two others just agreed to Nafari's comment.

* * *

while the feast was going Loki had also left to his studies for a while. it had made Loki felt good to be back home in his studies. he had ran his fingers across his book and looked at his small bowl he used to practice water magic and when he looked at the bowl a dolphin made out of water had appeared and the trickster smiled. as he walked out of his studies and to his room for sleep.

* * *

**im not sure if that chapter was a little short or not maybe its average well who cares I had made sure to add a little fluff in there. please review if you have ideas comments any thing please share them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i wanna say thanks to all of the people who reviewed,faved,followed yah you guys rock! disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters except my OCs (i hope you enjoy this chapter _ )**

* * *

it had been almost two weeks since the asgardians had returned to Asgard and they had enjoyed it vary much. Vali was learning how to read and was doing great at it. Torunn did what Sif did and proved to be a warrior even though she was a princess and Sif wasn't. And Nafari and Baron had enjoyed the training and Valri were learning how to sew but when the children weren't busy the played pranks like Thor, Loki, the warriors three and Sif did when they were children.

* * *

Vali was in the library and a certain book Caught his eye it was a leather bound book like the rest were but it also had a blue tint so he pulled it out sat it at a table and his jaw dropped when he read the cover it said " beginning spells" so out of curiosity he opened and started to read it and after the first page Vali read Loki had walked in and asked what his son was reading. Vali was unsure at what his father was going to say if he said he was reading a spell tome so he said " history" with a slight hesitant voice. but Loki knew that was not really what he was reading.  
"Vali what are you really reading i swear i wont get mad i promise i really do promise" Loki said comforting.

" I-I'm reading a spell book" Vali said and looked down at his feet. Loki had a smile on his face. and that was not the Expression Vali had in mind and he was ok with it.

" how long have you been reading about magic Vali?" Loki was curious.

"just a page ago" Vali said he started to feel better when he saw the smile on his Fathers face.

"would you like to see some thing?" Loki asked. vali nodded in agreement. And then Loki made one green glow of light and one blue glow of light and they started to dance around the table. Vali had a huge grin on his face.  
" you can do magic!" Vali spouted out excitedly.  
"yes do you want me to teach you?" Loki questioned.

"yes!" Vali almost shouted before he caught himself.  
"well then do you want to get started now?" Loki asked. Vali nodded.

* * *

"what was that Torunn!" the trainer said angrily when Torunn did a cartwheel to doge an attack from one of the other students.

"it was a cartwheel you never said that they were against they rules" in a matter of fact voice.

"well it is now you are not allowed to use Midgardian Techniques on Asgard understood" the trainer said harshly.

"yah sure but just to let you know its not a fighting technique" Torunn said as she went to wait for her next opponent.

"wow Torunn getting yelled at on your forth day way to go!" said one of the students.

"shut up before i drop you to the ground" Torunn said angry.

"but your a girl let a lone a princess you could not even injure me so bad i had to go to the healers" the student was only trying to provoke her she was not even listening.  
"how about you just leave her alone or ill put one big scratch one you" Baron said he hated it when his best friend was being mocked for being a girl.

" teacher i would like to chose my next Opponent" said the kid who made Torunn and Baron angry.

"vary well who might that be?" the instructor said.  
"Torunn" the young fighter said as an evil smirk grew across his face.

the Competition started and Torunn had first shot and she used a sword. she tried to slash her opponent but he dogged"Is that the best you got" the kid asked Torunn.  
"not even close" Torunn replied. and just stood there waiting for the attack and when the provoker ran twords her she simply curled her hands in to fists and turned to the side bit her bottem lip and kicked him as soon as he was close enough and he dropped to the ground.

" i think you might wanna go to the healers about now" she said and winked.  
Baron broke out laughing at how Torunn was right and she proved her opponent wrong and then the instructor said "class is over"

* * *

Valri and Shyly were embroidering flowers in to cloths.

"wow shy thats good i like the poppies" Valri Commented.

"thank you i think your forget me nots are amazing as well" Shyly said full of joy.

"do you think that people will like them?" Shyly asked.

" i think that they will loved them" Valri said and then Frigga walked in to the common room were the two girls were. They bowed and said " hello lady Frigga" Frigga smiled "hello girls wonderful flowers you are making" Frigga said full of kindness and joy.

"im glad you like them Lady Frigga" Shyly said.  
"see i told you people will like it" Valri said as she smiled at the two girls and went back to sewing.

* * *

**if you like it review if you don't review i wanna know what you think :) if it questions ideas any thing i wanna know dont Hesitate to review i hope you liked it *_* **


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to say thank all the readers and reviewers followers favorites every one who has read this story you guys are like the gas for a running engine :) I hope you enjoy this chapter Disclaimer: I don't own any one but my OCs**

* * *

"hey guys watch this!" Vali said as he brought his friends, brother, and his cousin to the palace gardens to show them his new skill.

" what was it you had to wake me up and rush me out hear so early brother?" Nafari asked.

" early? its ten forty five A.M its not early" Vali said he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm half way with Nafari why are we in the gardens?" Shyly asked.

"because watch this" Vali said as he started moving his hands in all sorts of directions and the water in the fountain froze. every ones jaw had dropped when with a slight move of his hand again he turned the frozen water back to normal.

" wow you can do that!" Torunn asked still shocked.

"you saw me do it didn't you?" Vali said.

"amazing brother I am so glad you can do all of that" Nafari said excited.

" I am too imagine the pranks we could pull off!" said Vali excited he finally got to show every one.

"yah Vali that's awesome maybe one day you'll be the great wizard of OZ!"Torunn spouted out.

" let me correct you but the wizard of OZ did not have real magic try harry potter" Shyly said. And all the children started to laugh.

" I don't think we should be talking about Midgardian culture until we are some where no one could find us" said Valri looking around thinking some one might be watching.

" that's crazy valri who would want to watch some kids who are good warriors and smart and now wizards they could only know what ever they wanted from us now show your self!" Nafari said he could all ways tell when people were watching. All of the sudden Fandral came out of the bushes and tagged along were Volstagg and Hugan.

"what were you doing in the bushes?" Torunn ordered.

"well umm we uh" Volstagg said.

"we heard a bear near the forest and wanted to make sure you are safe" said Fandral. while Hugan put his face in his palms and sighed.

"we were spying on you knowing you,you children are almost just like us when we were children and that makes us worried" Hugan said in a grim voice.

"ok so let me get this straight you were spying on us because we are almost replicas of you and to think back at Midgard my teacher said I was unique" Nafari said pouting. And every one silently laughed.

" oh don't worry Nafari they say that hear too for certain reasons" said shyly sarcastically.

"well farewell young children we must be off" said fandral waving a goodbye.

* * *

"oh thank gods they are gone" Valri said.

"so shall we make a prank and run?" Nafari suggested.

" what's the plan" said Torunn casually.

"well I can turn water in to ice and back to normal" Vali reminded them.

" can you do any thing else?" asked Shyly.

"no I cant" Vali replied sadly.

"then we will just have to make this one work, we are about to make our best one yet" Nafari had a dark grin on his face.

* * *

**mwhahaha I hope you enjoyed this chapter *_* please review and let me know what you think if you have an idea on a prank id love to hear it please *puppy dog eyes***


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gods I am such a bad person saying I am going to up date almost daily but its been 4 days and still I have not posted :'( please don't be mad at me. I have my excuses! I could not think of any thing to write at all! so I had kind of a hard time writing this chapter but any way I hope you enjoy! hopefully this chapter makes up for it**

** thank you to all those awesome people who read and reviewed and faved and followed and awesome stuff I was on could nine when you guys reviewed and to all those secret readers I would love it for you guys to review and let me know what you think because I know you are there pwitty pwease? ok I shut up now ;) **

** disclaimer: I own the story! just not the characters... except my OCs shyly,baron and Valri.**

* * *

" yah,yah,yah plots plans blah,blah,blah get to the point all ready Vali" Nafari said.

"wanna do this and get a good laugh or do you want to fail and get caught?" vali asked.

"will you two shut up all ready come on we wont be able to do this if you don't stop Arguing over stupid stuff!" Torunn barked.

"ok so hears the plan shyly you are going to be hear" Vali said as he pointed to the bush on the right side of the fountain the the middle of the small map they had of the palace gardens.

"im going to be hear" Vali notified the group as he pointed to the bench on the opposite side the victims were coming.

"thats so i can freeze the water that Valri will pour out and then before they can notice what hit them i will de freeze the water" Vali said in a matter of fact voice.

" what do i do?" asked Nafari.

" sit, watch, laugh, run for your life" said Torunn who was sitting next to Baron like they usually do.

" good idea every one should do that and we should run to the training yard" Nafari said.

"hear they come hurry to your spots and Valri get the bucket quick!" Shyly said.

as soon as Valri had poured the water on the ground she ran to hide in the nearest bush.

" wow Fandral you do have your way with the ladies don't yah"Volstagg said elbowing Fandral in the arm.

"Well I guess I won't go out in to the city much any more" Fandral said sarcastically. The adults were walking. And had almost gotten to the water and Vali used his spell to turn the water to ice. And then the adults slipped. and then they looked around to see what they slipped on and found only water and both laughed.

* * *

"do you think that they will find out?" asked Valri who was sitting in one of the benches in the training room watching Baron and Nafari practice sword skills.

" i'm not sure I hope they don't id hate to be grounded again..." said Vali who was practicing archery with Torunn.

"i'm hungry can we go find some thing to eat please?" Shyly said while fingering some daggers. if there was one thing the children knew it was how to get to the kitchen, palace gardens, and the training field. Let alone their rooms. so the children went to the kitchen and along the way they kept telling the servants they don't have to bow to them just because they are royalty. when they reached the kitchen they cook asked them what they wanted. some how they were craving pizza (after all they are used to Midgardian style)

" I'm sorry but what is pizza?" asked to cook. "you don't know what pizza is? I'm touched" said Nafari clutching his hand to his heart and sighing.

" I guess we must fix this problem now" said Torunn as she walked in to the kitchen grabbing the flour, water, salt, and the rest of the ingredients it takes to make pizza.

"umm are you sure you know what you are doing my lady?" asked one of the ladies who was told to roll out the now made dough.

"of course I know what I'm doing" said Torunn who made the closest thing to tomato sauce she could do because Asgards food is not the same as Midgardian food. And the children were not just going to put up with eating dragon for dinner. "and now we put it in the oven then wait" said Shyly who was eager to try their creation.

"the pizza! the pizza! its done!" said Nafari who was jumping up and down, he was so excited to try the new pizza. the cook let it cool before the children could taste their wonderful creation. by the time it was cooled the cook cut it the way Vali had said. and then the children tried it, to find they liked It, and said to make enough for to nights dinner.

* * *

" what in the whole nine realms is this?" asked one of the warriors who had grabbed a slice. "it's pizza and it's good" said Valri who winked at the other children who had only ate the pizza and nothing more.

after they ate the children went off to their rooms and houses. since Nafari and Vali are brothers they had separate rooms but right beside each other. the two boys were way to tired to sneak to each others room, and make some kind of random plot for the next day. so they just went to bed. Vali had woke up screaming in fear he woke up to find his room where every thing was and not down some black whole. so he went to his brothers room and woke Nafari up. " yes?" asked Nafari." I-I had a nightmare" Vali answered still slightly trembling. he didn't like fear but every once and a while it would just chew him up and spit him out. and he did not like the thought of that horrific thought." come on Vali I don't have all night" said Nafari who rolled over to make room for his brother, and Vali crawled in to go to sleep.

* * *

torunn was lying in bed awake she just could not sleep she had way to much stuff on her mind she just wanted to burst out but did not know who to talk to. if she should talk to her father or maybe her cousins 'how about my mom she will know what to do' she thought just lying there trying to sleep and failing. Coming to Asgard and having to learn a new culture and trying to get over the idea of new places was difficult. Torunn was never one for change she liked things the way they were and that's how it should be. But things that suddenly change was not an exception for her she wanted them back to the way they were. But who knows she might just enjoy this place after all it is with her family and friends. And to think she is a goddess is just crazy and still does not believe it. and she is living in some kind of dream. But that is how It, is and how it will be for ever. she thought before finally falling a sleep.

* * *

**yah I made sure to add a little bit of brother bond there and some Torunn troubles mwahaha you see I have a plot animal and its hiding in the shadows and I think a review might pull it out. so please review! I wanna hear what you think. *****_* **


	11. Chapter 11

**yay I got this one in time! I thank every one who read this reviewed this and faved this every one is totally awesome!**

**disclaimer: if I owned these characters Odin would die honestly I don't so Odin will live... for now... except shyly,baron and Valri they are mine :P**

* * *

it was just another normal day at the palace... until...

" whoa boy slow down shh its ok" Vali said as he tried to hush the dapple gray horse. " you know this is a bad idea Nafari" Vali said sternly. " we needed an adventure uncle Thor said he and father did this stuff all the time!" shouted Nafari. " did you ever think to put in to consideration that uncle and father also knew how to ride horses?" asked Vali who was holding on to the mane of the horse.' umm well no? but what better way to learn than to ride it your self" Nafari said. " well lets see... we could have some one teach us how about that?" asked Vali. " good point" Nafari said sarcastically. " I think we have it under control now?" Vali the turned the horse around and back to the stables. " where have you been?" asked one of the stable hands, who was taking a horse out to the pasture to graze. " we umm-" Nafari was cut off by Vali. " we took the horse for some exercise he needed it' said Vali. the stable hand just rolled his eyes and closed the fence " your father Loki told me that he had wanted see you in the common room of the castle" said the stable hand.

* * *

" yes father and mother?" the two boys said in union. " well we have some thing to say" said Loki who was hesitant about it. " well in a few months you will have a new brother or sister" Sygn said to the two boys. Nafari 's eyes then got puffy and he ran out of the room and to his own room. Vali watched as his brother took the news so hard. Vali turned around and asked " when will he or she be born?" Loki and Sygn smiled knowing at least one of her boys wont take it to hard.' about two or three months" said Sygn.

and with that Vali had went off to Nafari's room. Nafari had slammed the door shut and stormed to his bed. ' Nafari can I come in?" asked Vali. then Nafari had opened the door with his head hung down and tears dripping down his face. " what is wrong brother?" asked Vali with a frown. " nothing is wrong its that some thing in me that is having trouble thoughts are clouding my mind" cried Nafari. the two boys walked and sat on the bed in the bedroom " what is wrong come on I bet a whole cake I can help" said Vali who threw his arms out like he was holding a huge cake.

" what if mother and father forget about me?" asked nafari still had tears in his face. Vali looked shocked and with almost hurt.

" Nafari that is so stupid you know mother and father will never ever forget about you or me or grandmother Frigga or basically no one specially us" Vali said with a comforting smile.

" I-I guess your right' Nafari mumbled through his tears. "besides you still have me" Vali winked. " yah I do and I have Torunn Valri Shyly and Baron" Nafari still had tears but they were starting to fade and Vali had a friendly smile.

" it looks like I owe you a big cake' said Nafari." you don't have to worry about a thing I will get us a cake for to night ok?" said Vali. "ok" was all Nafari could say at the moment. " come on I know some thing that will cheer you up!" exclaimed Vali." what?" asked Nafari. " you'll see" Vali said motioning for him to walk over.

and with that the twins walked to the training yard.

" what are we doing hear?" asked Nafari. " well in the past week I have been reading up on magic and spells and so I can now do this" Vali said. waving his hand and mumbling a few words and then some traditional red and white striped targets with a yellow middle appeared. " WOW that's amazing how did you learn so quick?" Nafari said. " lets just say sleep is not the only thing I have to catch up on" Vali said and winked. " hear throw some ting at the targets it would make you feel better" Vali said rather excitedly. " what do I throw" asked Nafari. then Vali out of no where came a few throwing knives. " did you make those out of magic too?" Nafari exclaimed. " actually no I have some hiding places" said Vali who turned around and threw a knife at a target that turned in to a bilge snipe it was large had green scales, with antlers similar to moose antlers, and along this side it had a row of red plates running to its tail. and a fork like " well that's scary what in the two realms I have been to is that!" Nafari shouted. " its a bilge snipe I read about them they are ruthless angry beasts who trample any thing in its way" said Vali casually "id hate to be in a forest alone with that thing" Nafari spouted. " agreed brother" Vali nodded. " come lets go to bed its getting late" Vali said.

* * *

**do you think I have mad an emotional mess out of the two brothers? cos if I did I blame it on the music oh and I will just update every other day ;) a review will make me and Nafari happy! so please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**0.o i feel random PEANUT to day just as a ELEPHANT warning for the story it's going to be totally what ever BREAKFAST come in to my OUTRAGEOUS mind ;) SO ANY WAY I WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO every one REVIEWED and FAVED and FOLLOWED and most IMPORTANT READ THE STORY **

**0.0 *looks up thats a long note* Disclaimer: clearly some person who cant post in the right time cant own these characters...**

* * *

the children were talking in the palace gardens every one except Vali he wanted to spend the day in the forest studding the plants and animals he came a cross.

" so you are going to get a sibling do you know how cool that is Nafari! I still don't know why you took it the wrong way I mean babies are so cute!" Shyly said.

" but the can also be dangerous" said Baron in a grim voice. " no baby can cause harm Baron" Torunn said scowling the young warrior. " you don't know that" Baron exclaimed. " wow that's the most he has ever spoken correct me if I'm wrong" said Valri. " the Baron speaks!" Nafari shouted." Yup it's a new miracle it truly is" Baron said dryly. " hey lets play a game!" Nafari said rather bored." one,two,three! im the bilgesnipe and your the people who run so run" Nafari started to chase every one. "hold on! im hungry!" Shyly complained. "Shy your always hungry and besides we just ate lunch an hour ago" Torunn bossed.

" I know some thing better than running around like two year olds lets go explore the forest im sure we can even find vali" Vari said she was strangely quiet this afternoon. " ok sure lets go to the weapon room and get prepared." Nafari said casually " lets get some thing for Vali" Shyly noted the group. " knowing Vali he might not have a good weapon on him" Torunn said already equipped with a sword. " I think Vali can take care of himself im sure of it" Nafari just winked at the group. remembering the talk they had a few nights ago.

" but Vali is so not hard core enough to take care of himself in the woods alone" Torunn pointed out. "well I guess no one knows my brother like I do" Nafari sighed.

* * *

Vali was walking by a steady stream. with a empty paged journal, taking notes to every thing from flowers to the small butterflies that fluttered across his nose. he giggled to the sight of two hares that where playing under a large oak tree.

Some thing about Vali was he is always so gentle with every thing and that made him connect with nature a lot more and with the normal small things that usually scurry off when the see large creatures would go near Vali and he loved that. it was peaceful and fragile that might be what kept Vali happy and sane when it came to things like the sudden move to a whole different realm he thought was just a fairy tale parents told as bed time stories to their children. and the fact he was going to have a new sibling. it was just way to over whelming for one seven year old to take in.

." I told you we would find him and shy you cant be hungry so be quiet!" Torunn said. and the hares that were playing ran off, and the singing birds flew away. and Vali frowned. his wonderful nature just went a way and left. " hey guys I see you found me!" Vali tried to seem that he was not bummed that they came. " aye! and we were wondering how safe it is out hear!" Shyly said. " hehe shy now your starting to talk like the people hear" Valri pointed out. " its fun!" Torunn barged in on there conversation.

" lets play hide and seek out hear it sounds awesome and look at all the places to hide!" Nafari said excited. "ok but you seek" Valri said and ran off to hide as did the others and Nafari closed his eyes and started to count. one, Shyly hid in a blue berry bush. two, Vali climbed an oak tree. three, Torunn hid behind some huge rocks by the river. four, Valri also climbed a tree. five, Baron the last one standing ran to find himself rolling down a hill. "six, seven, eight, nine," and Nafari took a deep breath." TEN! ready or not hear I come!" shouted Nafari. he looked and looked then he heard a bush start to shake and then he saw a hand reach for a large juicy looking blue berry. and he ran over to the bush to find Shyly, her fingers stained blue from all the juice. " found you!" the seeker said all excited. " that you did" shyly said. then some where in the trees the two kids heard giggling. when they looked up they saw Vali and Valri in the oak tree. " I found you guys too!" exclaimed Nafari.

" only because I let you" Vali said in a matter of fact tone Torunn could not help but laugh at their conversation. and Nafari found Torunn fast after that.

" OK Baron you can come out now! you win!" Torunn called. and the group stood in silence trying to hear any thing at that point the children started to go look for him. and then they heard a scream from Valri who found Baron looking hurt after rolling down the hill. every one had ran down and Vali pulled out a spell book thinking he could find a spell to heal his cuts " Odins beard he is alive!" Valri yelled. " good now scoot over" Vali said. ready to use the spell. Vali closed his eyes and trying to think vary hard he whispered a few words and then a emerald green glow started to come out of his fingers and it went through Baron's skin and it started to heal all his cuts and the few broken ribs he had. " wow he was pretty beat up huh" Nafari said amazed at his twin. "ok I think that did it now we cant tell any one what happened to day unless we have to ok?" Vali asked almost demandingly. and all the children nodded. " hey guys what happened?" Baron asked groggy. " you fell down a hill and got hurt pretty bad and then Vali fixed you with magic it was like magic!" Shyly explained.

" Shy that made no sense at the end there it was magic not it was like magic!" Torunn corrected. " I think that was enough adventure for one day" said Vali. "agreed lets go I'm sure by time we get there dinner will be ready" Shyly said tired.

and every one laughed.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter! and I know it took for ever write it but hear it is! #_# please review * huge puppy eyes***


	13. Chapter 13

** thank you for the reviews! and the favs! and the follows! and for reading! and every thing! you guys make me happy and keep me going!**

**disclaimer: I had a dream and I owned every thing! then I woke up... moral of the story I own nothing but my OCs Valri Shyly and Baron.**

**Loki: hehe your so bright to day.**

**me: speak for your self.**

sto day was going to be awesome. thought Vali. Loki and Thor decided to take the children to alfheim for the day as a fieldtrip. of 'education' but mostly for fun.

" so what do we need brother you are the expert at stuff like this" Nafari told Vali. " hey we should bring some food!" Shyly informed them.

" no worries of that young one" Thor said grinning. "we will be hunting our food"

and every one exchanged looks from each other. " you mean we are going hunting?" asked Torunn. Thor nodded. " I am so not gutting it" Valri said.

" ok Nafari we need weapons got any?" Vali said "oh of course I do" Nafari said. " Vali where is your defense?" asked Loki. " don't worry Father I have it" Vali said winking at Nafari.

" all right then shall we go?" Loki said motioning to the door. all the children nodded and headed out with Thor and Loki smiling.

* * *

they now were at Heimdalls station.

" we would like to go to Alfheim please" Thor stated. " of course " the gate keeper replied. " fantastic now lets go to Alfheim!" Nafari said smiling.

after the ride on the bifrost the children groaned. " you wont have to remind me that I hate going on the bifrost and how it hurts when you land" Valri said rubbing her hand on her head.

" no doubt I felt like I was being stretched, and pulled, and hot, and cold, now I know how it feels to be in a microwave" Torunn said groggy. " humph girls..." Nafari said rolling his eyes. only to meet up with an elfish girl she had a long flowing sky blue dress, with sleeves that draped down at the wrists, and a flowered tiara made of silver. and her father dressed in a white robe and a golden crown. coming to greet the new arrivals.

" hello I'm Siofra" the young elfish girl said so elegantly. waving at Nafari who stood jaw dropped at the young girl. " wow she's beautiful" Baron commented.

" and not the slightest bit attracted to you" Shyly said bluntly. Baorn and Nafari scowled at Shyly." and what are your names?" Siofra asked.

" I'm Vali, that's Nafari my brother. the girl over there in the short brown dress is my cousin Torunn, and these are my friends Valri, Baron, and Shyly but we just call her Shy" Vali introduced every one. " wonderful this is my father Freyr" Sifora said. " nice to meet you" the three girls curtsied. to show simple kindness while the boys just stood there except for Vali who bowed. Siofra smiled and curtsied back.

" come and may show you my palace" Siofra said gesturing the way to the palace. " we would be honored" Nafari said trying out his charm. while Vali elbowed him in the arm. " OW! that hurt" Nafari rubbed his arm.

" yes that sounds wonderful we would love for you and your daughter to show us around your kingdom" Loki said. Thor just rolled his eyes. " well come on then the children are already ahead of us going to the palace" Freyr said laughing slightly." alright shall we go now?" asked Thor. "yes" Loki said. and they set off to follow the children.

* * *

" and this is the gardens I hope you like them I designed it my self" Siofra said sounding proud. " Siofra is amazing" Torunn said looking around to find an apple orchard on the left. and on the right was a wonderful forest that looked so bright and cheerful. and in the middle was a fountain and a wrapped around bench and bushes along the walk way. it was simple but beautiful. " I am pleased to hear you like it' Siofra said with a smile and that's when Nafari took his chance he stepped right beside her and said " its the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my whole life" he smiled and Siofra held out her hand and Nafari took it and looked at the peaceful garden. " cheesy" Shyly murmured just loud enough for Torunn and Valri to hear. and the girls nodded in agreement. " follow me I would like to take you to the forest" Siofra said motioning for them to come along. "any thing for you" Nafari thought aloud but quietly. he was day dreaming. " cut it out" Shyly said bluntly.

After the tour every one was in the rather large library with some tea. Vali and Loki enjoyed the tea. with the others just sipped it pretending to like it. " well children it is getting late and I'm sure you will come back soon enough" Freyr said. and every one started to pout but said their good fare wells and see you soon.

at the bifrost sight Thor called for Heimdall and they were taken back to Asgard just in time for their dinner.

* * *

**im not sure if Asgard has apple trees or blue berries but in this story the do! any way please review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**lol thank you every one I would go through** reviews** and every thing but I want you to get to this awesome chapter so ill stop talking **

**I hope you like my awesomeness. Disclaimer: I don't really have to say it any more but I still do im weird like that**

* * *

every one was in bed. and asleep. but not Vali he was reading. when he heard screaming from the healers floor about two floors down from his. afraid and curious he opted to go get Nafari. to see what was going on but instead he used his newest spell and made a light green glow from his palm and went to his door. and down the halls, and down the stairs, and when he got there the screaming stopped. and he heard one of the healers say "congrats its a healthy baby boy" Vali was wondering if the baby was his new sibling. his eyes widened when he heard the door handle turn he ran and hid behind a door. as all the healers left. he got a peek at who it was and saw Loki and Sygn smiling at a baby cradled in his mothers. arms he gasped and made himself invisible. and stepped inside looking at his mother father and new brother. Vali giggled when his little brother smiled and made spit bubbles Loki and Sygn looked around. and Vali's magic whore off.

" hi Vali two things. one what are you doing up so late? and would you like to meet your new brother Fenrir?" Sygns voice was soft and kind trying not to wake the newborn. " I well... was... reading and heard screaming so I came to see what it was. and yes I would love to meet my brother" Sygn gave vali his brother to hold. Vali had hesitated at first about holding Fenrir but he held him anyway. the two brothers smiled greatly at each other. " I think you should go to bed now" Loki said as Vali handed his brother to Sygn. " ok see you guys in the morning" Vali said. " and bring your brother down hear tomorrow" Sygn added. Vali nodded.

* * *

" Vali must you always drag me out of my room so early in the morning?" Nafari asked annoyed. "yes" Vali replied. " well then why are we on the healers floor, did you twist your ankle again?" Nafari asked. " well I am still walking and dragging you so I think I did not twist my ankle" Vali said bluntly. " oh and this is why we are in the healers floor" Vali opened the door and walked in and Nafari's jaw dropped. " for real?" Nafari asked. " well you see it don't you our new brother" Vali rolled his eyes. "our new brother is a dog?" Vali had a worried look on his face. " no he is a baby' Vali glanced and his jaw dropped. Loki sighed " yes your brother is a shape shifter" Sygn tried to not laugh at her two sons expression. "he is a what?" Vali almost screamed. " yes it will take some getting used to" Sygn stated. "yah it is..." Nafari sighed and went to go sit on a chair in the corner. "well what now?" Vali asked. "only one thing we can do...wait" Nafari said a little tired from all the excitement.

* * *

**ok yah I know it's short chapter but the next one will make up for it ;) please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**eeeek thanks allicat45 for faving this story means a lot and saddles18 thanks for the favorite also and the follow (it just dawned on me to saw thanks lol) and thanks sammy246 for following. and every one who reviewed. ok ill shut up now so you may read my awesomeness. Disclaimer: I am burdened with glorious...ok ill put it straight I own no one but my OCs. there is said it * starts to tear up***

* * *

_"Torunn! HOLD ON!" Thor yelled. " I AM I AM" Torunn yelled back. "daddy please help!" she yelled. holding on to the edge of the bifrost. "DONT LET GO" Baron yelled. " Baron! HELP, help me up" Torunn called back. she couldn't hold back the tears. if she let go she would fall in to the universe its self. " MY-MY H-HANDS THEIR SLIPPING HELP!" one by one her fingers fell. until finally she was one handed. she screamed. and screamed. and no one came. finally her hand slipped. _

Thor burst in to the room. to see his daughter screaming on the floor in her sleep. Thor ran over and held Torunn in his arms. " shhh its ok" Thor tried to comfort his daughter. " I-it was a-another n-night mare" Torunn said still shaking. " what was it this time" Thor asked softly.

" I was falling on the edge of the bifrost. screaming I heard you and Baron saying h-hold on and don't l-let go. I was scared. and no one c-came and I slipped" Torunn was crying.

this was not the first time she had a bad nightmare in fact she kept having them quite frequently. and this was starting to concern Thor. "Torunn do you feel like an outcast?" Torunn took a deep breath. " no never I fit in perfectly" replied Torunn. Thor sighed in relief. "why would you ask that?" Torunn said. starting to feel more calm.

" well you know uncle Loki when he was around your age he always felt like an outcast he was made fun of he was different and did not have many friends. he had way to many horrid nightmares like you" Thor explained. " but I don't feel like an outcast" Torunn corrected. " and how could Uncle Loki feel like an out cast? he seems almost famous" the little blonde added. " that my young one is another story for another time" Thor said. " Ok" Torunn said. and Thor put Torunn back in her bed. and walked out the door.

* * *

**im kinda stuck there but I felt I was leaving Torunn out and focusing more on Vali and Nafari. so I made this chapter for Torunn. I hope you like it and since its so short I will be posting one more chapter to day please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**ear it is part 2 of my little Torunn troubles. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Loki walked. And you could hear him stomping. He was angry. After Thor told him about Torunn's last nightmare. He knew what was up. He knew who to blame.

"why? why Torunn? why my niece?" Loki yelled at a prison cell. He could hear and evil yet insane giggle.

" out of all this time now you finally ask me? Loki I thought you were smart" The woman said. " your evil! Amora. I should have Odin strip you of all your powers" Loki snapped back. . " now tell me what did you do to Torunn?" Loki barked. " you know full good and well what I did. That was one of the last spells I taught you" Amora sneered.

Loki just scowled at her. " TELL MEE" Loki yelled. "why? why should I tell you? its amusing to watch you scream and run around like a little child" Amora started to inspect her nails. And that's when Thor came in. He saw Loki and Amora fighting. And knew some thing was going on." What is going on?" Thor asked. " nothing of your concern" Loki snapped. " now that you say it like that. I have a belief it is of my concern" Thor snapped back. " you should stay out of this Thor" Amora yelled. " does this have any thing to do with Torunn?" Thor asked. Trying to be civil. " yes" Amora blurted out. Thor made an angry growl and ran over pushing Amora against the wall. " what did you do?" Thor whispered. " I cursed her" Amora reviled the answer.

" anything Loki did that gave him grief I made Torunn do. Anything Thor did that gave him grief I made Torunn do. you see I made her suffer and every Off Spring of yours will suffer as long as I live" Amora said wickedly.

" Enough I will have The AllFather make a different sentence for you. One that will make sure no one suffers. And you face the proper justice" Thor took a deep breath and walked out the door. Leaving Loki and Amora fighting.

* * *

**yah this is also SUPER SHORT but oh well i hope that covers Torunn's problems and nightmares ;) please review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions ill try to answer them best i can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**thanks to every one who reviewed, followed, faved, most importantly read the story! . I am so, so, so, so, sorry! funny what writers block does. any way it is finally hear. *_* enjoy **

* * *

"But please" Nafari begged. " No" Loki told him. " Please, please, please" Nafari begged more. "No!" Loki answered his son again. " But I really want some kind of Earthy food I'm never ever going to eat dragon EVER!" Nafari put his hands on his hips. Loki sighed.

" look Nafari i have a trial to attend. I'll try to take you to Midgard for hamburger's tomorrow but this is important. Why don't you go look for your mother and baby brother ok?" Nafari just snorted. And crossed his arms. "ok" then the young prince ran off. and Loki walked in to the court room where Odin, Thor, and Torunn were sitting at a table. Along with the judge and Amora.

"Amora the Enchantress for your crimes against Torunn Thordottir. Were harsh and should make execution" The Judge Ull said. " But you do serve a purpose. So we cannot execute you. But we will strip you of all powers. And banish you to Midgard. To live twenty years as a mortal" Odin said. Scowling. " hmm sounds interesting" Amora said. With a wicked smile. "All in favor of banishing Amora raise your hand" Ull said dull. fifty people raised their hand. and twenty two didn't. the Judge counted and said. " ok Amora will be banished and stripped of all powers and be a normal human. For twenty years." every one clapped. " court dismissed" Odin yelled. And every one started hurdling out the door. And going back to doing what ever they were doing before Court.

* * *

Sif walked in to her room. She pulled a box out from under her bed. And opened it. She smiled and looked at all the photographs they took in Midgard. The ones with the children at the park. And the one where Thor took Torunn fishing. He had fallen in and Torunn just laughed. A single tear escaped her eye. She missed those years. She missed it just being there. Where ever in such a small place unlike the castle. But hear she knew what to do. At least this was their birth place. That they were growing up in. And the only person she really was worried about was Torunn. But she had Vali and Nafari oh how they reminded her of Loki so much. and she also had Shyly, Baron and Valri. You could watch them play and it would be like looking in a mirror in the past. A small smile grew upon Sif's face before she put the pictures back and put the box back under her bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. and the name ULL means glory best I could find. also i had no idea how the Asgardian court system worked so I tried. and to answer Sammy 246's question Torunn was first born so I thought she was a first target now Amora would have gotten to the rest if she wasn't stopped. I hope that answers it.**

**please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! writers block smacked me! and I finally came up with some thing! so hear it is my fellow readers**

**Disclaimer: I am cursed with not owning any one but Shyly, Baron, and Valri.**

* * *

Sif took Torunn, Valri, and Shyly horse back ridding. And every one was having a good time going though the pastures and by rivers.

"I guess 6 months or horse training paid off" Valri commented. " yes it did" Torunn said, as she pet her dapple gray horse's mane. " so how is every ones training?" Sif asked. " I'm thinking about healing magic" Valri said with a huge smile on her face. " good that's good" Sif commented.

" I'm not fond of my teacher I do a cartwheel and he yells! A cartwheel is vary effective! And its not even a battle technique!" Torunn growled.

" I am thinking I want to be a war maiden to" Shyly put her head up. " Good idea Shy I'm sure your father would be proud" Sif winked. " What if" Torunn started. " Mum and I taught you how to fight a little bit and then... it would look like you are a natural!" Torunn grew a smile. " Umm ok" Shyly said. as she turned her black horse around to follow the rest home.

Nafari, Vali, and Baron were in the training yards. Vali was reading a tome, Nafari was stretching, and Baron was standing in the corner with his arms crossed. " So..." Nafari said killing the awkward silence. " so what?" Vali asked. " I don't know?" Nafari stretched to the floor. Vali closed his eyes and he made a clone of himself. " I bet father would be proud, your getting really good at that magic stuff!" Nafari exclaimed. " yes I think he is" Loki said as he walked in. " speak of the devil" Baron mumbled in his corner. Vali heard him and started laughing. " come I have a surprise for you three" all three young boys exchanged glances before following Loki to the palace gardens.

There they met up with Torunn, Shyly, Valri, Sif, and the warriors three. Also the surprise is Frigga and Odin joined the small party "it's Thor's 3092'th birthday" Frigga said. " is there cake?" Shyly asked. "yes" Sygn replied.

" WOAH! my Dad is that old!" Torunn yelled. " old? sweetie that's still young hear" Frigga said in her kind motherly voice. Vali thought Torunn was about to faint. "So if Uncle is that old how old is Grandfather?" Nafari asked. " 40,0027 years old" the All Father answered. All of the children jaw dropped.

And Torunn did faint. " Torunn!" Baron said. Running over to the blonde girl.

"still used to Midgardian ways?" Odin asked. " yes and they might be for quite some time dear" Frigga explained.

" hey buddy!" Vali got down on one knee as Fenrir ran over, Vali picked him up and held him close. " Hello Fenrir" Loki said waving. Fenrir wined a little, Loki rolled his eyes. " any one want cake?" Thor asked.

"That's cake?" the children said in union.

* * *

**I know its short but hey! its a chappie and I did some research and Thor is exactly 3091 years old (last year) and I searched Odin but found a guess on age so I just went with that I hope you enjoyed please leave a review weather it be comments, ideas, constructive criticism. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey yah I know I have not updated in forever! but I came up with some thing so hear you go and its like 3am and I had to post before I went to sleep! **

* * *

"YAY!" Torunn yelled, running around a huge oak tree, jumping and throwing leaves in the air. Vali laughed sitting in the tree. " what's so funny?" Vali asked. " Are you kidding me? Its the first day to our selves! no adults! or training!" Torunn exclaimed. " but I thought you liked training?" Vali looked back at his tome. " I DO! but there is a time and place for everything and Father has me do it, **way** to much" Torunn stopped to catch her breath. " anyway are we going or staying?" Nafari walked in. Today was just the cousins day. Just for them to hang out. " yah I guess so" Torunn replied. And the walked to the forest it was a little darker than usual but the trio thought nothing of until the came across something, it was covered in moss, and Torunn gasped. " wha-what is that?" she asked. " I'm not sure but do you want to find out?" Nafari asked. " it looks like a person?" Vali tilted his head. " I think your right" Nafari poked at the moss covered thing. " well if it is don't poke at it!" Vali scowled his brother. " fine" Nafari crossed his arms and Torunn rolled her eyes, she got down beside the thing and looked "yup its a person" Torunn asked her cousin " Vali can you do your tricks and uncover the moss?" Vali nodded. " and by the way its not tricks its magic" Nafari laughed. " magic tricks!" he exclaimed. Vali mumbled " sure" a blue glow made the moss disappear to reveal some one Torunn thought she would never see again "Circi" Nafari's eyes widened and he ran over to the blonde girl, he put his hand under her head, and smiled when she started to blink slightly. " I'm going to go get Mother and Uncle!" Vali told them and tried to run off when he was stopped by Torunn. " why not Uncle Loki" she asked. " she looks like Amora!" Vali exclaimed. Torunn raised a brow.

" you were not the only one who had nightmares! when ever I did she was in them!" Vali took a deep breath. " W-why didn't you say any thing?" Torunn asked. " I don't know! I guess I just thought nothing of it" Vali shrugged. " an argument for another time come on!" Torunn ran and Vali followed.

Circi opened her eyes to see Nafari staring at her she had quickly gotten up, " whoa where do you think your going?" Nafari asked. " if you must know then follow me" Circi replied. Nafari nodded and followed.

by time they to Circi's destination Nafari started to get concerned, the forest was dark and creepy, " I think I'm going home now and you must follow" Nafari said. " I think I like it hear at the cottage just fine" Circi said as she walked backwards to keep an eye on Nafari but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the castle.

* * *

**yup its short oh well anyway I'm going to have to take a break from this story I cant think of any thing. and yes Vali had nightmares too just not as bad. please review! **


End file.
